Percico Summer Event 2019
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: A place for my entries for this year's summer event. The first one, a nice family summer vacation where Nico immediately is enchanted by the boy next door. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy
1. Shadows in the Water

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Shadows in the Water || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Shadows in the Water – Summer at Strawberry Lake Resort

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, mortal AU, fluff, pining, m/f, polyamory (m/f/f)

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Tristan/Beryl, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone/Maria

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, Tyson, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Tristan McLean, Beryl Grace, Maria di Angelo, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Hades, Persephone, Zerberus

Summary: _Prompts: Sword + Pegasi | Testing the Waters | Shadows_

Every summer, Nico's family goes to their house at the lake. Nico expects a boring summer, until he realizes that their neighbor, Poseidon, had given his cabin to his ex and their son for this summer. Nico had heard of Percy Jackson before, but he had never met the other boy before.

**Shadows in the Water**

_Summer at Strawberry Lake Resort_

Strawberry Lake was a very pretty lake. It was not large but also not tiny, just the right size for about fifty cabins of various sizes all around it. The community was called Strawberry Lake Resort, not a proper village or town but rather a place for vacations. The lake got its name from both, the vast strawberry fields around it and the way the setting sun would paint the entire lake strawberry-red. It was its own community, one that came together in the summer. The owner of the land, who maintained everything and organized summer-activities and the like was Mister Chiron Brunner.

Most of the families who owned homes around the lake had come here for not just years, but generations. It was mainly for the rich. Politicians, actors, old money families.

Nico di Angelo's family had money. A lot of money. His father owned the biggest, most prestigious law-firm in the states. His grandfather had already owned the firm, and the house at the lake. Nico knew his father had already come here as a little boy, so it was an old family tradition to spend every summer at the lake with the whole family.

As a kid, Nico had always enjoyed it. It was a lake, after all. Water, sunshine, games. And he had friends over there too – the same people owning homes there and returning every summer did lead to that. However, it didn't just lead to friendships. There was an old rivalry, one that had formed when Nico's father had just been a kid.

Hades di Angelo, Zeus Grace and Poseidon Jackson. The Big Three of Strawberry Lake, as they were called. Rivals since their earliest childhood, competing in _everything_ – archery, swimming competitions, cart-races, climbing, whatever kind of activities there were, those three had competed against each other, each wanting to be the best. They gathered points, keeping score.

Their rivalry didn't dissolve when they became adults either. They competed about how much money they made, the cars they owned, the houses and vacation places they owned, even their _family_ – their children, mainly. Who had the most successful kids. First, in school, then in life.

Hades had been late for that party. Zeus and Poseidon both had older kids, in their end-twenties already. While Nico was the second-oldest di Angelo kid, his older sister being eighteen.

However, both Zeus and Poseidon had children around Nico's age. Only that, unlike Hades, they couldn't keep it in their marriage.

Zeus' second wife, after his first wife had divorced him over his cheating, was a famous actress. Zeus and Beryl Grace had two children, before they got divorced. They had shared custody of the house at the lake; every second summer, it belonged to Beryl and her new family – after her divorce from Zeus, she had found a new husband in the actor Tristan McLean.

Generally, Nico preferred those second summers when Beryl and Tristan had the house, because that meant that Thalia and Jason, the Grace-siblings, as well as their stepsister Piper would be there. Jason was one of Nico's best and his oldest friend, despite their fathers' rivalry.

And it was okay, at least every second summer, when the Grace-McLeans were spending the summer here and not Zeus trying to rekindle his relationship with his first wife (in Nico's humble opinion, _that was not working at all_) and his mid-twenties annoying kids. Mainly because Nico was friends with Jason, Nico's older sister Bianca was friends with Jason's older sister Thalia and Nico's younger sister Hazel was friends with Piper. That made summers far more enjoyable.

Because when the Grace-McLeans weren't there, not only was there the annoying screeching between Zeus and Hera, there was also the lack of friends to hang out with, which usually also led to Nico and his sisters sitting more on each other than usual, on top of that it of course amplified the Big Three Rivalry when _all three_ of the Big Three were at the lake.

And despite this year being a Grace-McLean summer, Nico was not very enthusiastic about going to the lake this year. Because at age sixteen, Nico actually had a lot of friends at school and he had _wished_ to go on a road-trip with Ethan and Alabaster, but instead he _had_ to go on the family vacation. Because Bianca was eighteen and would be going to college after this summer so he could really not miss the _last_ proper, big family vacation with all six of them.

"I'm going to be miserable all summer", stated Nico dryly. "Absolutely miserable."

"Bambino, how is that any different from your usual cheerful self?", asked his mother.

Maria smiled teasingly and kissed the side of his head in passing as she carried luggage in. Nico grunted frustrated as his two sisters passed him while laughing. Last to come were Nico's other mother and his father. Their family was a little, well, unusual compared to others. Hades and Persephone had been married for years before they met Maria in Italy and fell in love with her. Maria was Nico's biological mother, but Persephone was no less his mom.

"She got you on that one, son", stated Hades gravely, with a slightly amused smirk.

Nico huffed and shouldered his own bag to head upstairs to his room. He dumped his bag in the corner next to the door and closed said door, heaving a deep sigh. He was mourning the road-trip.

"Nico! Finally! I've been—stop screeching, it's just me—waiting here for like an hour!"

Nico cleared his throat as he stopped screeching. "Jason. For _fuck_'s sake, what are you doing on my bed? We literally only arrived five minutes ago. You could have just... waited at your house... so I could drop by. Seriously why are you so weird."

Jason lunged from the bed right into Nico's arms, hugging him tightly. "Bro I _missed you_."

"...We went on spring-break together. That was like three months ago", pointed Nico out. "Seriously why are you like this, Grace."

Jason just huffed and hugged him tighter. "Shut up and let me love you, di Angelo."

"Are you two being gay in there again? Should we have packed condoms?", called Bianca.

"You know very well that we are not being gay _together_!", called Nico out annoyed. "He's _not my type_! I don't like blondes! Especially not the pushy, clingy kind!"

"Also I'm not being gay, I'm being bisexual. And you know I'm being bisexual with Reyna!"

"...I still think that Reyna would make a far superior lesbian", mused Bianca outside.

"Can you please let go of me now, Grace?", sighed Nico.

"Right. Sorry. So, you did not get out of the family vacation, huh?", asked Jason with a grin.

He plopped down on Nico's bed again and, not knowing what else to do, Nico followed suit. Everything was dusty and dirty, which figured after not having been used in months. While summer was high season and basically _everyone_ from the community came here, it wasn't _the only_ times there was life at the lake. Many used their houses in the winter too – there were mountains surrounding the small valley, skiing was really popular and with a little luck, the lake would freeze over. Some also went during spring-break, or over Thanksgiving. The last time Nico's family had been here had been spring-break. Only that Nico had been able to get out of it by going camping with Jason and Jason's girlfriend Reyna. Which probably played into why Nico had not been able to get out of this summer-vacation. It was probably for the best, as much as he liked to bitch about it. He was going to miss Bianca when she left for college, things were changing in their family.

"I guess it's for the best", mused Nico. "Don't tell her, but I'm gonna miss my annoying sister."

"Ye—eah", sighed Jason. "Same. I'm glad Thals is still tagging along to family vacations, but it's really weird at home without her ever since she moved out for college, you know?"

"Enough about our stupid big sisters", stated Nico. "Talk to me. Is there any new gossip around here? I _know_ that you're all up to date on all of the gossip."

"Oh! Oh, actually there _is_!", exclaimed Jason and suddenly sat up.

"...Okay?", grunted Nico slightly disturbed. "What? Is anyone pregnant, or was cheated on?"

"I mean, someone was cheated on. Like, seventeen years ago", offered Jason.

"...Gossip implies that it's current, you know?", asked Nico confused.

"Urgh, just let me explain", huffed Jason and turned around toward the window, tugging on Nico's hair to get his attention. "The Jacksons are not going to come this year."

"Wait. A year _without_ not just your father but _also_ Poseidon Jackson?", asked Nico stunned.

"It gets better", stated Jason and pointed at the house next door. "Apparently, since the Jacksons are spending the summer at Amphitrite's parents', Poseidon gave the lodge to his ex for the summer."

"...His ex. What", grunted Nico, raising one eyebrow. "Wait, the one he was dating while him and Amphitrite were split up? What was that, twenty years ago? I heard our moms talk about that."

"To be precise, it was eighteen years ago and the result of that relationship is _him_."

Jason pointed through the window right opposite Nico's bedroom. Nico's eyes widened as a teen walked into that bedroom, with a towel around his waist and another around his neck, rubbing his hair dry. Fluffy, black hair. Sun-kissed skin despite summer only just starting, a very toned upper body and long legs. Nico choked on his spit, a bit overwhelmed.

"_Pretty_", whispered Nico in awe.

"Thought you might say that", stated Jason, sounding nearly proud of himself. "That's Percy Jackson. Him and his family are going to be staying here this summer."

"Percy Jackson", whispered Nico and then he made a small sound as the guy turned around.

He had a tattoo on his back. Two large pegasi facing each other so their spread out wings looked like they were Percy's; in the middle between them was a broad-sword. Tattoo. Nico was _very weak_ for tattoos. He had a bunch of tattoos himself – the loophole of having three parents was that one was going to say yes at some point. But tattoos on his partners? Now, that was... that was so much more. Nico kept gaping at the other, especially when he turned around again and Nico got to look into those brilliant, sea-green eyes – that were staring right at him.

"...Are you a pervert?", asked Percy loudly, his window open as well as Nico's.

"Shit", muttered Nico and covered his eyes. "I swear I'm not! I just—You just!"

"You're walking around in a towel. Not our fault", interrupted Jason. "Hi. I'm Jason from two houses over. This is Nico. Nice to meet you, Percy."

"Why do you know my name?", asked Percy suspiciously.

"...Uhm", grunted Jason, not sure what to say. "Word travels fast around here...?"

"Uhu", nodded Percy, very unconvinced. "Let word travel that I'm not into peeping Toms."

"Actually, Peeping Nico and Peeping Jason—uh, only that we weren't peeping", tried Jason.

Percy looked utterly unimpressed as he pulled the curtains closed. Nico looked mortified as he turned toward Jason. How had Jason managed to make this infinitely worse than it had to be?

/break\

"Percy, what was the yelling about?"

Sally peeked out from the living room where she was currently dusting, when her son came down the stairs. Paul and their son Tyson were helping her. They had first opened all the windows and then put on clean sheets on the beds. She still felt a little strange being here. This was the house of her ex and _his_ family. It was also where Poseidon had taken Sally during their relationship, where – well, where Percy had been conceived. Poseidon was a good man and while Amphitrite had not entirely been pleased with the situation when it turned out that Sally was pregnant – the two had been broken up when Sally and Poseidon had been dating and it didn't look as though they would be able to rekindle their relationship again. However, they _did_ manage to rekindle and once Percy was born, Amphitrite was relatively smitten with her little stepson.

Percy regularly visited his father. He had however never spent the summer break with his dad's family. He didn't like leaving all his friends behind, usually Percy spent his summers at a summer camp off Long Island. This year however was different, because Poseidon and his wife were going on a cruise-trip with Amphitrite's parents and they had offered their private cabin at the lake to Sally and her family. Now, Sally was certainly not going to deny _that_. A whole summer in a beautiful, private home, with a lake and a strawberry-field.

"I just met the neighbors", grunted Percy with a frown. "Do you need help, mom?"

"Mh, I think we got it", mused Sally and looked around.

Windows were open, pillows were being dusted by a very energetic Tyson, Paul was putting away the last of their luggage. Everything looked rather well. And the place was _gorgeous_.

"So—o I can go out and explore a little?", asked Percy hopefully, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Sally sighed with a smile. "Try not to get into trouble on our first day here, please?"

"I'll try my best, but no promises", chimed Percy cheekily.

/break\

"To a summer without bickering."

There was a teasing smile on Maria's lips as she lifted her glass up. Persephone had her fingers linked with Maria beneath the table, smiling amused by the sentiment. Hades huffed, knowing it was a jibe aimed at him, while the couple with them laughed at it. Tristan and Beryl.

"To a summer without bickering", agreed Beryl, also lifting her glass.

Thalia, Jason, Piper, Nico, Bianca and Hazel sat with their parents, enjoying this the most. Summers where both their families were here were the best. The kids all paired up nicely age-wise and had grown up close through activities for the children that were offered by the resort.

"I still can't believe that Poseidon isn't staying the summer either", grunted Hades with a frown.

"When your wife says you spend the summer with her and her parents, you _do that_", chimed Maria with a smile. "If I have to remind you of last Thanksgiving when you were oh-so convinced we would _not_ be spending the week at Demeter's."

"...Fair point", muttered Hades beneath his breath.

"Percy seems cool", offered Piper, getting the attention of the two families. "I ran into him earlier, when I was out getting ice-cream with Leo and Jason. Though... he didn't seem to like Jason."

Jason cringed at that, especially when his mother turned a very pointed look at him. "Uh, Nico and I might have left a kind of bad first impression?"

"Nico was there too?", asked Bianca confused.

"Oh no. Nico was there when we accidentally peeped on Percy", supplied Jason.

"You did _what_?", asked Tristan, one eyebrow raised at his stepson.

"Not on purpose!", exclaimed Nico when his mothers _and_ sisters zoomed in on him. "Jason was the one pointing out my bedroom window to show me the new neighbors and Percy just happened to walk in right out the shower! It looked bad but it wasn't _meant_ that way."

He was _still_ getting weary looks. Groaning softly, Nico slipped deeper down on his chair. Great.

/break\

Paul raised one curious eyebrow as he opened the door to their pretty little summer residence. In front of him stood a very awkward teenager all dressed in black, with a studded collar around his neck that matched his belt. He was also wearing combat boots. In summer. The most confusing part about the picture however was the fact that the boy was holding a bouquet of very colorful flowers.

"...Can I help you?", asked Paul slowly.

"Yes, sir. I, uh. Am looking for your... stepson?", guessed the boy.

"Percy, there is a grumpy little goth-punk standing in front of our door", called Paul out.

The grumpy little goth-punk looked even grumpier at that. Percy stumbled down the stairs with a curious expression on his face and Tyson clinging onto his neck from behind, hitching a ride on his big brother's back. Paul smiled amused and offered to take the burden off of Percy.

"How about we two go and get some ice-cream, Ty?", suggested Paul.

"Ye—es!", exclaimed Tyson instantly on board with that.

Percy frowned confused as he looked at his stepfather and brother in passing before focusing on the 'grumpy goth-punk'. He raised both eyebrows at that and tilted his head curiously.

"Nice flowers. You... on your way to a funeral?", asked Percy, motioning at the all black outfit.

"No. This is how I always dress", grunted the other boy with a frown. "I'm Nico."

"Peeping Nico and peeping Jason, yeah, I remember", huffed Percy a bit amused.

"It's... just Nico", sighed Nico and held the flowers out. "And those are for you. I'm sorry for the awful first impression I made. My mamma suggested flowers. She... is a florist."

Percy nodded slowly, curiously, as he leaned in. "They... are pretty. And, uh, I guess it's not really entirely your fault? I mean, our bedroom windows _do_ align and I can't blame you for looking out your window, huh...?"

"Yes. But also. No. I mean, I... uh...", drawled Nico.

"You totally checked me out. Yeah. I know that", hummed Percy amused. "Just, maybe a compromise. You try not to drool too much over me half-naked in my own room and I maybe... change in the bathroom or close the curtains or something, mh."

The grumpy goth-nerd blushed an adorable shade of red. Heh. Percy grinned and tilted his head.

"I just... wanted to say sorry. So this summer won't be awkward", sighed Nico.

"Let's see, I have a feeling you'll be able to make it awkward after all", chuckled Percy amused, hugging the flowers close. "Thanks, they are very pretty though."

We winked at Nico a last time before closing the door again. Oh, Percy knew exactly what _he_ was going to do this summer. It was most definitely going to involve that cute dork.

/break\

Nico heaved a sigh where he sat at the white sandy beach, his feet in the water. He was out for a swim with Reyna and Jason. The couple was laying next to him, Reyna leaning over Jason and kissing him. Horrible, being friends with happy couples while one was single.

"Our older sisters seem to have befriended Percy", noted Jason as he came up for air.

Reyna was smirking to herself while fixing her hair a bit. "Percy?"

"Yeah. New neighbor. Poseidon's son", offered Nico, jerking his head some.

Percy, Bianca and Thalia seemed to be in a swimming competition of sorts. Thalia had always been very competitive and even though she and Bianca were best friends, they still liked to compete. Apparently, Percy Jackson fit right into that. Nico frowned. Percy was a good swimmer and he looked... really hot all dripping wet and panting, water running down his well-muscled back and the amazing tattoo on it. Percy was laughing, high-fiving Bianca with one hand and Thalia with the other, before the three of them headed toward where Nico and his friends sat.

"You again, with the staring at me", hummed Percy amused.

"I'm sorry my brother is such a little creep", sighed Bianca embarrassed.

"I'm not-", huffed Nico frustrated. "I was admiring your tattoo."

Percy raised one eyebrow, seemingly not entirely believing him before turning around some. "I got it when I was sixteen. My ex designed it for me."

"Your... ex...?", drawled Nico very slowly and very deliberately.

"Ye—eah", laughed Percy. "It sounds weird when I put it like that. But Rachel and I are still close friends so it's not something weird. She's awesome."

"_She_ is, huh...?", echoed Nico with a frown.

There was a pause in which Percy regarded him amused. "Are you... testing the waters to see if I'm gay? I'm not. I'm pansexual, for your information."

With a wink and a very bemused look on his face did Percy leave the beach. Thalia and Bianca exchanged a very amused glance before they turned to regard Nico, who looked utterly embarrassed. He buried his face in his hands.

"Did... Did you lose all game over the past few months?", inquired Reyna curiously. "I remember you being quite the smooth-talker. Spring-break had guys fawning at you left and right."

"I... It's _him_", grunted Nico defensively. "It's all him. He somehow makes me _nervous_."

"You have a crush", teased Bianca knowingly. "How... sad."

"Sad?", repeated Nico, looking up at his bigger sister.

"Yes, sad. Percy is this star jock – he won a row of swim-competitions even out of state", offered Bianca. "He's really popular. And then there's you, that little gremlin under the bridge."

Nico narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not a _gremlin_."

"You're literally wearing all black. In summer. Glaring at the lake", drawled Thalia. "Whatever. Come on, Bia. Let's get ice-cream and then track Zoë and Hylla down."

The two girls left while laughing. Nico grunted in annoyance. Okay, fine, so he had never really had a crush on one of the 'popular kids' before. His type were usually other punks. So Percy made him feel out of his depth. How did one court a jock...?

/break\

Nico was still contemplating that very thought three days later when it was his turn to walk the family's dog. He was a mighty beast, large enough for three, but every family member really loved him because he was also very cuddly and adorable. Though when Zerberus decided to go somewhere, the human walking him stood _no chance_. Nico huffed as Zerberus dragged him behind when something caught his fancy. He yelped and wagged his tail as he circled—another dog.

"Hello there, gorgeous. Aren't you a handsome guy, mh?"

Nico blinked and looked up at Percy... who was not talking to him. No, Percy was talking to Zerberus, ruffling the dog's fur while Zerberus was happily sniffing Percy's dog. An also large, black dog who seemed interested in finding out who Zerberus was.

"That... is Zerberus", introduced Nico. "And who's this?"

"Mrs. O'Leary. Don't ask. That's what happens when you let a five year old name a dog", snorted Percy. "...You wanna walk them together? They seem to like each other?"

Nico perked up at that idea and gathered himself off the ground. It was dark, early night already. The festivities around the lake – a daily bonfire – had already ended. Some late evening entertainment was still going on in the halls, music seeming to sound far off. It set a nice atmosphere as Percy and Nico walked around the lake together.

"You wanna go for a swim?", asked Percy after a while, as they were farther away from the houses.

The far end of the lake was still untouched, only the beach for swimming and no direct houses set at the lake-side. The moon reflected in the water, the only source of light this far off. In the distance, Nico could see the light in some houses. The houses cast shadows in the water, the moon drawing on it like there was a secret world beneath the surface.

"I... don't have swim-shorts on", pointed Nico out lamely.

"So—o...?", drawled Percy with the cheekiest grin – and started stripping.

Nico made a miserable, small noise as Percy turned his back on him and shrugged his jeans off. At least he kept his underwear on, otherwise Nico might just have died on the spot. Percy laughed and jumped into the water, as though he was being swallowed by ink. He caused ripples that shifted the shadows in the water and Nico was absolutely transfixed as he watched.

"You going to join me, or...?", asked Percy, still laughing.

Shaking himself out of it, Nico also stripped down and then followed Percy into the water. He felt like he was being swallowed by shadows, as though in the darkness of the night, in this lake, nothing else but him, Percy and their two dogs swimming in the lake existed.

"I got a secret for you, grumpy goth-punk", hummed Percy as he circled Nico.

"I... That is...", started Nico before he huffed slightly. "Yes?"

"I'm actually... kind of a punk myself", whispered Percy. "Mom made me dress nicely so I wouldn't leave a bad impression on dad's friends here and all, since he gave us the cabin."

He reached around Nico's neck and undid the black, studded leather-collar and instead wrapped it around his own neck, winking at Nico. Nico made a small noise in the back of his throat.

"I had blue-dyed hair until, uh, two months ago", hummed Percy thoughtfully. "I actually have... five piercings. And an appointment for a second tattoo this autumn. But since everyone here is upper-class and such, I figured I'd try to 'fit in'. Between you and Thalia though, I feel like that was really unnecessary. So... you wanna go shopping with me tomorrow?"

"...Shopping?", repeated Nico with a frown. "I... why? I mean, why me?"

"Clothes", stated Percy, seeming amused by Nico as he very slowly leaned in again. "Clothes that feel more like _me_. And, I figured, we could... have ice or something. I'm asking you out on a date where you get to ogle me dressing up. If you don't wan-"

"Yes!", exclaimed Nico suddenly, startling Percy and disturbing the water.

For a moment he watched the ripples they both caused, fascinated by the silver of the moon reflecting on the water and the shadows the trees around the lake caused. However, his attention was soon drawn by something far more fascinating and even more ethereal than the moon and shadows – Percy's smile, his face illuminated and his eyes brighter than ever before.

"This", whispered Percy very softly. "Is the moment you kiss me, by the way."

"I... could do that", nodded Nico in awe as he slowly leaned in.

Percy laughed softly and Nico caught that laugh with his lips as they kissed in the moonlight. Yes, this summer was definitely going to be worth it, Nico knew it in that second.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: The Percico Summer Event is upon us and I am of course not missing out on it! Alas, four prompts a week without fixed dates for each prompt... gave my scheduled ass a bit of a meltdown so in the end I figured with how busy I am I wasn't going to be able to fill all 16 in separate stories anyway, so you'll get four stories, one per week, each featuring all three given prompts of that week. Because that way I do get to fill all prompts! ^o^_


	2. Roadtrip Through Italy

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Roadtrip Through Italy || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Roadtrip Through Italy – Italian Hospitality

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, road trip

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Maria di Angelo, Annabeth Chase

Summary: _Prompts: Black and Blue | Getaway/Vacation | Beach_

Percy and his best friend Annabeth go on a road-trip through Italy after their graduation. But their car breaks down just outside of Venice. Thankfully the di Angelos, the owners of the only villa anywhere close by, are very welcoming.

**Roadtrip Through Italy**

_Italian Hospitality_

"Of course there's no service here. This is how we'll _die_, seaweed brain."

"Oh, shush it, wise girl. Look, there's a house ahead. Let's go there."

"This is _definitely_ how we'll die. 'Oh, look, a large, creepy looking villa in the middle of nowhere let's go in there and ask the serial killer living there to chop us up!'. Why did I agree to this?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and combed her soaking wet hair out of her face, tying it together in the back of her neck. She turned to glare at her best friend. Percy looked, as always, completely unapologetic about the whole thing. In fact, he looked like he was _enjoying_ this.

"You're a complete maniac, Percy Jackson", muttered Annabeth.

"So are you, since you agreed to go on a road-trip through Italy with said complete maniac", chimed Percy lightly and grabbed his backpack. "Come on, let's see if they can help us."

"...This is how every pretty girl in a horror movie dies", whispered Annabeth beneath her breath.

"Oh, lighten up, Annie. We're not gonna die", dismissed Percy, just as lightning illuminated the creepy mansion ahead of them. "...Okay that was awful timing, but still."

Annabeth continued muttering beneath her breath all the way from the side of the road down toward that lonely mansion. The rain came down hard and freezing cold, the wind blew like it was actively trying to push them toward the place. The sky was pitch-black – not just because it was the middle of the night but also because of the thick, heavy storm-clouds.

"This is how we're going to die. And I want my head-stone to read 'it's all Percy's fault'."

"I would have guessed it would have to read 'I told you so'", teased Percy amused.

They finally reached the door of the old, large mansion. The _only_ house anywhere within sight of where their car had died down. Their options were to sleep in their van during this storm, freezing out there, or try their luck with the potential serial killer owner of the suspicious mansion. Now, Percy being Percy, he liked to think the best of people, be optimistic. His best friend Annabeth however, she was a very practical thinker. She liked to think of their potential demise first.

They knocked on the door, hoping someone who didn't immediately look like a serial killer would open the door. A woman opened the door, with long, thick curls and olive skin, wearing robes and looking like she had just gotten out of bed. She regarded the two teenagers curiously.

"Buona notte", started Annabeth with a strained smile as the door opened.

"Americans?", asked the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh thank god you speak English", whispered Percy before perking up. "Hi. Sorry to bother you this late. We, uh, have car trouble. It just... died. And your place is literally the only one _anywhere_ nearby and we don't have cellphone service here? It's all very like out of a horror movie and we were hoping that maybe – maybe you'd let us use your phone?"

"Mamma?"

"Nico, go back to bed. It's just tourists with car trouble", called the woman back.

"This is how you get serial killers, mamma! Just letting Americans into the house, late at night!", called a female voice out and two sets of footsteps closed in on them.

Two teenagers about Percy and Annabeth's age stepped up next to the woman, looking at them. Percy offered his most sincere smile and waved at them before shivering violently.

"Hi, as we just told your... mom...?... we're tourists. Our car died", repeated Percy.

He shivered again and started rubbing his arms. The three Italians in front of them started talking lowly among themselves in Italian. Percy side-eyed Annabeth curiously, who had a basic grasp on the language (one of the reasons why they were doing this in the first place).

"Look. We're not serial killers, which I admit any serial killer would say", sighed Annabeth. "We just... want to use your phone. Please. Our car is broken down and we have no means of getting to the next... town... or city... and it's very late."

"Come in, come in", ushered the adult. "I'm Maria, those are my children, Bianca and Nico. Nico, go and get them towels. Bianca, put on hot water for some tea."

"Mamma-", argued Bianca a bit distressed.

"They look like soaked kittens, look at them", chided Maria. "I will not let two children stand outside in the cold all alone during a storm. That is not who I am."

Her children sighed and obeyed her while Maria ushered them inside and toward the kitchen. Percy heaved a relieved sigh that they were in a dry, wind-free place now. He sneezed a little.

"I'm afraid you can't use our phone though", sighed Maria. "The storm tore down the... the telephone-mast? Is that it? We have neither internet nor telephone right now."

"...Great", muttered Annabeth and rubbed her face.

"Here", offered Nico as he returned with the two large towels.

"Thank you", smiled Percy as he took one of the towels from Nico.

Their hands touched briefly and Nico looked at him curiously, not that Percy noticed. He just started ruffling his hair dry and then wrapping himself up in the giant towel, happy how large it was.

"What are you doing out so late?", asked Bianca where she made tea.

"We're... on vacation. On a road-trip through Italy", offered Annabeth. "I'm Annabeth. That's Percy. We just graduated from high school and decided on a summer abroad before college together. We were supposed to get to Venice before nightfall, but traffic was... not cooperating. And then the storm hit and our car died..."

"Fresh off of high school?", asked Maria. "Children. Children shouldn't be out alone."

"Mamma", grunted Bianca in protest. "If you manage to use the lost Americans to argue against my hiking trip with the girls-"

"Look at the lost Americans, they are just your age, all alone, in a stranger's house", pointed Maria out. "Imagine if they had not found the kindness of strangers. Stranded all alone."

Percy exchanged a bemused look with Annabeth while Nico finished the teas and placed two mugs on the table for them. He then sat down opposite Percy, still eyeing him curiously.

"Where are you from?", asked Nico, leaning in.

"New York", offered Percy, wrapping both hands around the warm tea.

"Mh", nodded Nico. "I always wanted to go to New York."

"You speak English really good, I mean all of yours", observed Percy.

"They speak English _very well_. Unlike you", sighed Annabeth and shook her head.

Percy stuck his tongue out at her while Nico chuckled. Bianca and Maria were finally also sitting down with them. Maria laughed softly at that.

"Nico and Bianca's father is American. He lives in Los Angeles", offered Maria.

"Oh", nodded Percy. "That's cool. I mean, if you're close to him."

"We are", replied Bianca. "So, the two of you just... decided to go out to Europe alone?"

"I always wanted to see—well, more", answered Percy. "But there was no way my mom would allow me to go alone. So I roped my two best friends into going with me."

All three Italians looked around a little alarmed at that before Annabeth huffed. "Grover departed from us in Rome because he met a girl and asked us to pick him up again on the way back from Venice so he can spend more time with her."

"Who are we to get between a summer romance", grinned Percy. "I think it's cute."

"Now", announced Maria suddenly. "You two will spend the night, of course. You're soaked to the bone. We have a guest-room that you can use and you can also take a hot shower, if you want."

"That's... very generous of you, thank you", hummed Annabeth surprised.

"Oh, I'm not sending two _children_ out into the rain again!", exclaimed Maria.

She started cussing a little in Italian, while Percy turned curiously toward Nico who huffed. "Mamma is very... worried. All the time. And you two, being mine and Bianca's age, is activating her mamma-mode. Especially since my sister has essentially the same plans as you. She wants to go on a hiking trip in the alps with some friends next month."

"Okay now, children. It's late. Time for bed", declared Maria gently. "Nico, Bianca, show them the bathroom and get bedding for the guestroom, please?"

Nico and Bianca got up and led Annabeth and Percy upstairs. The siblings went and got a set of spare- clothes for each of their visitors. Percy honestly didn't know what to do with their hospitality. He had _hoped_ that no serial killer was living in the mansion, but these people were way too nice? Frowning to himself, he put Nico's black hoodie and sweatpants on, relieved to not be soaking wet anymore. And it fit relatively well too. By the time Annabeth was done in the bathroom, Percy was already half asleep in the guestroom, cuddled up under the thick, soft blanket.

"If you say 'I told you so', I will kick you in your sleep", muttered Annabeth.

Percy just grinned to himself as the two of them fell asleep in the warm, dry bed.

/break\

"Now, I'm going to Venice for groceries today. I could give you a ride, drop you off at a mechanic I trust. She can go and take a look at your car", offered Maria over breakfast.

Percy was curled up on a chair, buried in Nico's very warm and comfortable hoodie while munching on his scrambled eggs. Maria had made breakfast for them all. Annabeth sighed.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you", replied Annabeth. "I just _really_ hope they didn't give away the room we had booked for our stay in Venice. I'm... I'm not sleeping another night in that van."

Percy grinned broadly. "Oh come on, you have no sense of adventure."

"You two are an odd couple", noted Nico with raised eyebrows.

"Oh no. No, no. No couple", grunted Annabeth and shook her head. "We're just friends. And yes, this one would have just driven off without any plan and even without a map, to see where fate is carrying us. I made the plan, the route, booking motels in the major cities we headed for."

"I'm sure you'll be fine", assured Maria with a smile.

"How long have you been on the road?", asked Nico interested.

"Two... Three weeks? Three weeks", replied Percy. "I've been trying to make Annie go off her plans so we can go and explore more, but oh well. We agreed on the middle-ground."

"I wanna do that one day", sighed Nico. "A road-trip through the US. Start at my father's place and just... drive, all the way to New York. But that horrified look on my mother's face is why I don't."

Maria looked at Nico like she had been struck by lightning. Percy laughed softly at that, nudging Nico a little in encouragement and regaining the Italian's attention.

"How old are you?", asked Percy.

"Seventeen", muttered Nico and deflated a little as he looked at the older boy.

"Eh. Give it some time", grinned Percy. "I only convinced my mom thanks to graduation too."

"Please stop pretending you're old and wise, Percy", snorted Annabeth, shaking her head. "You're only eighteen and you mostly behave like an eight year old."

"Will you please stop ruining my reputation", huffed Percy offended.

Bianca huffed amused by them. "We could... meet up and go to the beach together, when the weather is better? You're staying a few days in Venice, right?"

"That'd be awesome!", exclaimed Percy excitedly.

/break\

It was two days later that someone honked their car-horn in front of the di Angelo residence. When Nico looked out of the window, he saw a van, spay-painted in black and blue, with waves and patterns on it in what were definitely an original design. Percy was sticking his head out, grinning broadly and waving at him. Okay, Nico might have a _tiny_ crush on the boy.

"Bianca! Percy and Annabeth are here to pick us up", called Nico.

The kids had exchanged numbers before Maria had driven the tourists into city. And, after they fixed the phone-mast yesterday, Nico had been basically constantly texting with Percy – Percy kept sending him cute, dorky selfies in front of pretty houses and statues and anything that Percy found interesting. Nico grabbed his things on the way out, meeting Bianca on the way downstairs. They called out to their mother to let her know they'd be gone before running out of the house.

"The weather is finally good enough to go to the beach", called Percy excitedly.

Nico paused in front of the van to take in the beautiful patterns. The van itself was black, but whoever had painted it had used different shades of blue to allude to waves and the ocean, even corals in the lower half of the car. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Our friend Rachel painted it for us. I fixed it myself with my little brother and my friend Beckendorf, who works at a car-shop", explained Percy as he opened the van.

Nico and Bianca got in and got comfortable for the ride until they reached the beach. The four of them took turns getting changed inside the car and as soon as they were done, they rushed toward the water – Percy leading the charge. He seemed so excited, laughing loudly and brightly as he jumped head first into the water. Nico watched him in awe before joining.

The four of them played water-ball for a while, until the girls retreated to the beach to lay on a towel and bathe in the sun while talking about whatever book Annabeth was currently reading. Nico and Percy however, they just floated in the water, staring up into the blue sky and guessing clouds.

"When you come to the US, you have to visit", said Percy after a while.

"I don't know if I ever... It's just a dream. And I still got a year of school to finish."

"It's a dream. And what's in a dream if you don't fulfill it?", asked Percy with a grin.

He turned to look at Nico and Nico turned to look at him. Percy's eyes were really very sea-green, they looked exactly like the water they were floating in. They went to stand in the water and, without either of them consciously noticing, they leaned in closer and closer, until they kissed.

"What... was that for?", asked Nico a little dazed.

"A motivation", hummed Percy with a grin. "Maybe you'll come to the US if you have another kiss to look forward to, mh? Annie and I, we're going to leave Venice tomorrow."

"...Oh", nodded Nico looking a little crestfallen. "Sorry. It's stupid. I knew you'd only be in Venice for a few days. But... I... I'm going to miss you."

"See", chimed Percy and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck. "So you gotta come visit me next time. Besides, we exchanged numbers, right? We can still text and chat...?"

Nico hummed, laying his own arms around Percy's waist to pull him close before kissing him.

/One Year Later\

Percy blinked blearily as someone knocked on their door like they were chased by the devil himself. He turned to look at his phone. It was barely past five in the morning. Groaning, he got out of the bed, stumbling toward the door to open it before whoever it was could wake Grover up – the poor guy's been working late yesterday. Though when he opened the door, he stared stunned.

"...I'm still asleep, huh?", grunted Percy and tilted his head. "Pretty dream."

"Not a dream", grinned Nico excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Okay, so it was _really_ hard not to send you all the selfies and texts in the past three weeks to not give anything away, but... I convinced my father to sponsor my little road-trip dream. To celebrate that I got into college. In San Francisco, by the way. And...me and my friends, we've been driving for weeks now."

"You're here? Really?", asked Percy surprised, ruffling his hair.

The two had been doing the long-distance thing for a year now and surprisingly, it was working really well, because they both had developed actual feelings for each other. They kept texting and having video chats and Percy had really fallen for his handsome Italian. Cracking a broad smile, Percy jumped Nico, smothering him in a hug and a kiss.

"You dork. You should have told me!", exclaimed Percy while laughing.

"I wanted to surprise you. Now grab your swim-shorts. Me and my friends are staying in a cabin in Montauk. There's a beach. I want to take you to a beach, since that's where we first kissed."

Percy blinked slowly and thought for a moment. "...Wait. You... You timed your road-trip to come and visit me on our _anniversary_? Oh, you are so sappy, I love you."

Percy carded his fingers through Nico's curls and tilted his head back so he could kiss him again. Over the past year, the two of them had been talking so much – at first just about Percy's vacation and how much he loved Italy. From where, they had started talking about Annabeth and Bianca. About school and college plans and Nico's experience in Los Angeles and how it was different from New York. Percy kept Nico posted on how college _actually_ was, the friends he had made there, how his studies were going. Nico kept complaining about his final year, about his plans to study in the US, closer to his father. They shared their dreams and fears with each other, talked about their childhoods and their plans for the future. And somewhere along the way, Percy had fallen deeply and maddeningly in love with the cute boy he had kissed at the beach because it had been a good _moment_. Now, it was _so much more_ than just a moment.

"I know San Francisco is still... far away from you, but it's closer than Venice? And papà, being so very excited I decided to study here, agreed to pay for my flight to spend one weekend a month in New York with my boyfriend. I might have been talking so much about you in the past months", admitted Nico, peppering Percy's face with kisses. "Also, you might have to come over to Los Angeles and actually meet him because... well, I really have been talking too much about you."

Percy blushed a little and ducked his head. Nico had come and visited him during spring-break – a family vacation, with Maria and Bianca (thankfully, their mothers _really_ hit it off right away and Sally and Maria were still in contact, actually). But to get to see Nico regularly...?

"Come on, you mentioned a beach we had to hit?", asked Percy eagerly, kissing Nico again.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Have a little vacation fluff! Also I love writing Maria. ^o^_


	3. Dog Days and Pouting Percy

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Dog Days and Pouting Percy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Dog Days and Pouting Percy – Nurse Nico on the Case!

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, sickfic, dramatic Percy

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: _Prompts: Dog Days | Only Dogs Catch Colds in the Summer | Sun_

Percy was amazing, Nico loved him, but when Percy got sick during summer, he was absolutely miserably and Nico's job as his loving boyfriend got decidedly _harder_. Not that he minded. Much.

**Dog Days and Pouting Percy**

_Nurse Nico on the Case!_

"You know what they say. Only dogs catch colds in the summer."

"...So what?", asked Percy, voice breaking before he had a coughing fit. "You gonna stop calling me 'kitten' now and switch to calling me a puppy?"

"Never, gattino", laughed Nico as he brushed Percy's hair back to kiss his forehead. "You're my kitten. You _purr_ in your sleep, you curl together in my lap when you demand attention-"

"Shaddap", mumbled Percy sleepily.

Nico heaved a sigh and adjusted Percy a little. "C'mon, I made you soup."

"...It's summer I don't want soup and tea", groaned Percy, hiding his face in Nico's six-pack.

One would think that Percy Jackson, being the son of Poseidon, would manage to _not_ get sick in summer. But he did. Because he was distracted by making out with Nico at the lake and it had been raining for about a week. The rain itself wasn't a problem because son of Poseidon, _but_ due to the rain it had cooled down considerably. Which didn't affect Nico, because the son of Hades was used to the cold. It did however affect Percy and now, at the height of summer, Percy was out with a cold. He was sniffing and coughing, shivering and sweating and – most of all – complaining.

"Perseus Lir di Angelo, you will eat your soup, or I will call your mom", warned Nico.

Percy narrowed his eyes at Nico with a pout before he started eating his soup. "That's blackmail. You're a mean, mean blackmailer. Using my mom against me like that... Why did I marry you?"

Nico smirked knowingly and started playing with Percy's hair. Percy was _not good_ at being sick. He was an active person, he did things, he moved around. Being stuck in bed all day was his personal nightmare. And being stuck in bed _during summer_ was even worse.

"I had a canoeing class today", mumbled Percy upset.

"Yes. Travis took that for you", assured Nico. "Percy, amore, Camp Half-Blood runs without its director for a while. What's important right now is that you sleep a lot, drink much water and get better. I delegated all your responsibilities to others and Chiron's been running this camp for a long time without you, he managed with Mister D at his side, so... he can do it all alone for a week."

"A _week_?", asked Percy scandalized, looking up.

Nico rolled his eyes fondly. Percy hated being caged like this. He wanted to roam outside. That got even _worse_ after the weather cleared up. It had been sunny all day and sunny days made Percy want to go to the lake. He wanted to swim and spend time with the kids and of course with his wonderful husband. Nico... agreed to that sentiment. He wanted to lay on the beach with Percy too. The thing was, Percy's health took priority here. Nico settled in more comfortably, pulling Percy close.

"I'm sure it won't be a whole week. That was just... an expression", assured Nico.

"Stop patronizing me", grumbled Percy. "I just... I just wanna _do_ stuff, Neeks."

"I know, love, I know", sighed Nico, kissing the top of Percy's head. "Wanna watch _DuckTales_ and then nap a little, mh? C'mon, that's the one thing being sick is good for, right? Staying in bed and watching cartoons with your husband all day."

"...You're amazing", whispered Percy softly. "You're really very amazing. You could be out there-"

"I _hate_ the sun", countered Nico with a smirk. "You know that. Warmth? Summer? Urgh. No. Give me closed curtains and darkness and my bed and my husband, that's all I need."

Percy smiled softly to himself as he snuggled up closer to Nico and started humming the tune of the theme-song when the episode started. He closed his eyes and sighed contently.

/break\

"So—o. You're totally a puppy, right? Since, as you said, only dogs catch colds in the summer."

Nico rolled his eyes before coughing a little. "Be more sensible. I only got sick because I took care of you so devotedly for the past week. Don't tease me."

Percy put down a tray of soup in front of Nico before he went to the window. He stared out at the rain. The bad weather had returned shortly after Percy was healthy again. Normally, Percy wasn't a fan of rainy, cold, stormy days – especially not in summer. Today however was one of the days where Percy could really use the rain and storm outside.

"Today is one of those _dog days_, you know", chimed Percy.

"Stop. The. Teasing", mumbled Nico.

"Then stop pouting like an actual puppy-dog", offered Percy lightly.

He closed the curtains and walked over to the bed to crawl in with Nico. "Percy, no. This is how I got sick. By cuddling you while you were sick. Please, go and be the dutiful camp director while I get better. I will be fine. I've been taking care of myself for years."

"Whi—ich is why your loving amazing husband is here right now to take care of you", declared Percy and kissed Nico's cheek. "Seriously, I'm here for you. I'll not let you suffer alone. You were there for me while I was sick, so I will be here for you right now."

Nico heaved a sigh and gave up. He knew Percy was very stubborn, but if he was being honest he also _loved_ it. He loved that Percy was there for him, that Percy refused to let him suffer alone. Percy had made all of Nico's favorite foods for the past few days to keep him happy and he'd been doting and catering to all of Nico's whims. Sure, Nico had done the exact same thing for Percy just a week ago, but also... that was different, because that had been Nico doing something for Percy. Nico, having someone else coddle him, he was _still_ not used to that, even though Percy and him had been married for a year now. A part of Nico would always be that ten year old boy fending for himself.

"How about we rewatch _Avatar_? I know how much you love Zuko", grinned Percy.

"And you love Sokka so don't act like you're making a sacrifice here", snorted Nico.

Though he then got to relax back into the bed, with Percy in his arms. The son of Poseidon was grinning innocently while getting comfortable with Nico, closing his eyes for a moment as thunder rumbled outside. Storms used to bother Percy, a child of not-Zeus thing, but when it was just him and Nico in their bed, it was absolutely _perfect_. He didn't mind missing out on summer either. Dog days or not, because _this_ was for Nico. When it had been him sick? That was annoying and he hated laying around, not doing anything. But when it was for his Nico? Percy wouldn't mind missing the sunniest of sun days if it meant cuddling Nico and making sure he'd get better soon.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: A shorter one for this because... I only have limited time too. And pure fluff-pieces don't do well with length, in my personal opinion! xD_


	4. A Summer of Magic

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || A Summer of Magic || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A Summer of Magic – The Warlock and the Merman

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, courting, merpeople, fantasy AU

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: _Prompts: A Summer of Magic | in the arms of the ocean | Moon_

Nico went to the lake house of his late mother to sort through her things. And sure, he is a warlock, but he had never expected to find a merman in the lake!

**A Summer of Magic**

_The Warlock and the Merman_

Nico took a deep breath and closed his eyes as his hands shook so hard he dropped a crystal. This, all of this, had been a bad idea. He pressed his lips together and tried to center himself. Not that it was really working. He shouldn't have come here, or at least he shouldn't have come here alone.

Shaking his head, he left the house hastily and fished for his phone in his pocket. He dialed quickly and was relieved when his friend picked up after only a few rings.

"Di Angelo? You arrived safely?"

"Yes, Lou", sighed Nico. "I... did. But, and don't tell Bia, I shouldn't have come here alone."

"Well, no one forced you to go alone", huffed Lou and Nico could practically hear the eye-roll. "Bianca told you that the two of you could go together. Or that you should at least take me, or Hazel, or Alabaster, or Ethan, you know, literally any member of the coven."

Nico huffed, now it was his turn to roll his eyes. Lou was right, of course. And so had been Bianca. But Bianca was the leader of their coven, she couldn't just skip and leave for a while. And... none of the others felt _right_. Sure, Hazel was their cousin – their fathers being twins – but it wasn't the same. Nico, he had to do this one alone, he couldn't do this with just anyone.

"This is all that remains of my mother", whispered Nico softly. "I can't..."

"I understand that, Neeks", sighed Lou gently. "I know how much her death hurt you. That's _why_ we think you shouldn't have gone alone. This hurts you still. You're... We're your coven. Your family. We want to be there for you. We don't want you to go through this alone."

"I'll be fine", muttered Nico.

"Su—ure. That's why you're calling. Because you're fine", hummed Lou unimpressed.

"I-", started Nico, trying to argue with her, but interrupting himself.

"Nico? You still there? Everything okay?", asked Lou concerned.

"I think... I saw someone in the water just there", replied Nico.

"...Lady Maria's house is the only house around that lake", pointed Lou out. "You think some humans are camping here? That's dangerous. The Silver Lake is a magic spot-"

"I know that, you don't need to remind me", sighed Nico. "I'll go, check it out. Talk to you later."

Silver Lake was a potent nexus. Magic flowed freely here and the lake itself, when it reflected the full moon, it multiplied and focused magic. There were many fae folks living around the lake – Nico and his sister Bianca had befriended them when they had been children. Though Bianca was closer to the Moon Elves, Zoë and Phoebe and others, while Nico had befriended the Sun Elves, especially one of them named Will. For a moment, Nico smiled faintly at the happy childhood memories. This place, it held so many good memories for him, which was why it hurt so much.

"Hello? Who's there?", called Nico out loudly.

The thing was; no one should be at the lake. Yes, this was a place filled with magic, but only the _surroundings_ – not the lake itself. The forest, that was where the fair folk lived, where the satyrs and nymphs resided. The lake itself was too sacred, only the witches and warlocks came near it.

"You're not supposed to be here!", called Nico next. "This is private property."

Which was true; technically, the lake and surrounding area belonged to the di Angelos. The di Angelo coven had had this cottage for five centuries now. Maria di Angelo, she... she used to be the coven leader, before her... untimely death. Now Nico's older sister was. And Nico was the first one to come to the cottage since their mother's death, to clean up. No one else was supposed to be here; no warlock or witch would come here without asking permission first. Which meant Lou was most likely right – that it were just a bunch of normal humans, probably teens, who snuck in to camp.

"Hey! You! That lake isn't for swimming!", barked Nico out when he found the figure.

A person, in the water. It was too dark to make anything else out though, because clouds were blocking the moon. When they moved, Nico stumbled, too stunned to comprehend what he was seeing. The silver light of the moon reflected on the lake and seemed to light everything around them up, especially the beautiful creature in front of him. Sitting on one of the flat, high stones all around the shore of the lake was a... merman. His tail was flapping in the water, his head tilted up to look at Nico curiously. His eyes sparkled like cut emeralds as he watched Nico intensely.

"Well, we'll have a problem then because I don't do too well when I can't swim."

Nico just continued staring. Merpeople... were real? Sure, he had _guessed_ so – considering elves were real and so were witches and warlocks and werewolves. Still, he had never seen one and he had never met anyone who had seen one either. Merpeople were largely considered a myth, either that or so recused that they did not interact with the surface dwellers. Nico felt excitement bubble in his chest. He had always been what his sister called a nerd; he had studied all the bestiaries and even written his own at this point. The fact that this was a real, actual merman?

"Do all surface-people glow?", asked the merman curiously.

Nico looked down at his hands and blushed a little. His hands were indeed glowing the poisonous green of his magic. His excitement hadn't leaked out in _years_. This was embarrassing.

"No. I'm a warlock – a magic user. The glow was my... magic", replied Nico.

"Co—ol. I know a sea-witch. She's wicked", grinned the merman delighted.

"I'm Nico. Nicodemos di Angelo, of the di Angelo coven", offered Nico after a moment.

"Cool. I'm Percy. Prince Perseus of Atlantis", replied the merman with a friendly grin.

"Did... you just say 'prince'...?", asked Nico slowly.

"Yep. Son of the king of the ocean and all of that", grinned Percy.

"What...", started Nico and shook his head. "What is the prince of the ocean doing in the lake of my backyard? Because... I... I don't believe you've always been here, right?"

"Dunno if you saw it, but there was like... a flood a few months ago", explained Percy slowly. "And, sure, my mother had always warned me not to swim out too far. But... this flood? The town was under water! I... I could swim through stores and houses! I _always_ wanted to see human architecture and all the things humans own and use! And I just... I kept swimming and exploring and I lost sight of the time and then... the flooding went back but I couldn't. I was... stuck here."

Nico nodded, frowning a little. "That's not... good."

"No kidding", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "Do you know how _bored_ I am?! And there's not exactly a lot of space in here to swim around! I am stuck swimming the ever-same circle over and over again. It's _maddening_. At least this lake contains fishes. Otherwise, I'd have starved already."

"I will help you", declared Nico fiercely and puffed his chest out a little.

Percy bit his lip and grinned at how adorable the human looked. "If you save me, my father will be more than just grateful, you know. I _am_ his favorite son."

"A dad shouldn't pick favorites", pointed Nico out with a frown.

"Eh. I'm my siblings' favorite too", replied Percy. "Perks of being the youngest and of having a few _centuries_ on your siblings. You're the shiny, precious new family member, you know."

"...Okay", nodded Nico, voice breaking a little. "Uhm, how _old_ are you?"

"Two-hundred and ten years. Turning eleven this year", grinned Percy.

"Okay. So you're _slightly_ older than me", muttered Nico.

"How old are you?", asked Percy interested. "Humans have short lives, right?"

"Humans do, but I'm a warlock. We're immortal. I'm... ninety-five", admitted Nico.

"No—ow. You said something about helping me?", asked Percy and reached out with his arms.

Nico nodded and stepped closer, careful to step on the flat stones and not into the water. Percy looked curious at that but he didn't comment. Carefully, Nico reached out to grasp Percy beneath the arms and lift him up. Which, retrospectively looked at, had been a horrendously stupid idea. Percy was mainly muscles – something that didn't escape Nico, who had been staring at Percy's well-trained torso for the past five or so minutes. And then the stones he stood on were slippery, so the next moment, they both came crashing down into the water. Nico gasped for breath – a mistake considering he was under water. All he could do was stare up at the bright light of the moon through the surface as water soaked his clothes and dragged him deeper. This was how he was going to die; dragged into the depth by the lake. Because that was why swimming in it was forbidden; witches took magic from it and magic came at a price. Whoever was unlucky enough to set foot into the lake was doomed to pay the price – every warlock and witch knew that.

"Hey there. You were supposed to help me, not have me save you", huffed Percy as he dragged Nico out and placed him on the shore. "You okay? Humans aren't made to breath water."

Nico was coughing violently, spitting out said water. "Yeah we're not... I'm... you saved me."

"Care to return the favor?", asked Percy, flapping his tail.

"Yes. But we're going to do this differently", muttered Nico. "There's no way I can carry you."

"Are you calling me fat?", gasped Percy, looking playfully offended.

"I'm calling you well-trained. You're all muscle", huffed Nico. "How do you feel about legs?"

"Look weird", stated Percy. "Dunno why humans have the need to wrap them into separate layers of clothes, that looks very impractical to me. Also feet are _super_ ugly."

"...I meant how do you feel about _having_ legs?", clarified Nico, blinking slowly. "You're strange."

"Having legs? Me?", asked Percy stunned, head snapping up. "What?"

"I'm a warlock. Like I said. And I guess giving you legs so you can walk yourself is far more efficient than me trying to... somehow... drag you out of the lake", commented Nico.

Percy's eyes were wide and sparkling as he nodded so hard, Nico feared his neck would snap. "Yes! I always—Oh, I didn't know that was possible! Please, yes!"

It made Nico smile a little, because Percy's enthusiasm was adorable. Closing his eyes, Nico focused his magic on Percy's tail. The merman yelped suddenly, very loudly, which indicated that the spell must be working. Though when he opened his eyes, he immediately regretted it because... of course was Percy naked. Immediately closing his eyes again, Nico summoned clothes for Percy and used the opportunity to turn his own clothes dry again.

"Le—egs!", gasped Percy before giggling. "Oh, the toes are funny. I can control them all individually. Look! Look, I can wiggle them! That's fun. What's their usage?"

"Their...?", echoed Nico confused.

"Toes. What are they good for? Can humans _truly_ grasp things with them? It's what we tell each other in Atlantis. That humans are dangerous for they have essentially four arms!"

"Oh. No. No, toes... don't have a function, not really", hummed Nico with a frown.

"Curious", nodded Percy. "Truly fascinating. Okay! Teach me how to walk!"

Nico smiled kindly at Percy and offered him his hands to help him up. Percy was wobbly on his feet, clinging tightly onto Nico while Nico taught him how to best put one foot in front of his other. He never let go of Percy while teaching him. The joy in Percy's eyes was absolutely breathtaking. The merman was so – he was absolutely amazing and enthusiastic. And beautiful.

"You're a natural", smiled Nico, offering Percy one arm.

Percy was clinging onto the arm and he kept stumbling every now and again, but for the most part he was doing well. "It's not _that_ hard. The hardest part is having two instead of one limb though. I keep wanting to lift _both_ legs at once, which is... impractical."

The smile on Nico's face softened even more as he led Percy over the hills and toward the sea. They paused on top of the hills so Percy could marvel at how beautiful the ocean was from this perspective. The wonder on Percy's face... Oh, Nico shouldn't be this enchanted by the merman, but Percy was so refreshing, so _different_ from anyone Nico had ever met. The two walked over the beach, Percy squeaking at the feeling of the sand between his toes.

"Wow", whispered Percy. "Dry sand is _weird_."

They walked into the water until it reached their midsections and then, Nico used his magic once more to turn Percy back into a merman. His skin shimmered blue, his pupils were slits now and his teeth seemed more like fangs. Things Nico hadn't noticed that much before.

"You're... gorgeous", whispered Nico, not knowing what else to say.

Much to his surprise however did Percy lean forward and kiss him softly. "Thank you, for everything. Your kindness... I'll not forget it, Nicodemos di Angelo. I'll not forget you."

With those parting words did Percy swim off into the ocean and Nico was left... longing.

/break\

It was a week later that Nico sat on his father's armchair, a glass of whiskey in one hand and his mother's diary on his lap. He was smiling softly as he read about the first time his parents had met, all those years ago in Venice. It hurt, to think about her, but it was also nice to remember the love between his parents. Hades was in Los Angeles, with his first wife Persephone, mourning Maria in their own pace. For Bianca, it was to throw herself into her work. And for Nico – well, for Nico it was hiking out to Silver Lake and cleaning up his mamma's cottage all on his own.

"Hello—o? Anyone home? Please tell me you're still here. I haven't considered the idea of you returning to wherever you were before you came here. I didn't think this through. Nicodemos?"

Nico dropped his glass by accident, spilling his father's expensive whiskey on the floor. The sound must have startled Percy too because he yelped outside. Blinking, Nico scrambled off his chair and to the door, practically ripping it open and then immediately blushing, because _of course_ was Percy naked. Hastily did he shrug out of his hooded jacket and put it around Percy's shoulders. Due to size difference, it was long enough to cover all the important part. Which, Nico shouldn't find so cute.

"Wait. Why are you here? What are you doing here? Why do you have legs again?", asked Nico.

"Percy, would you like to come in and sit? I'm sure your legs ache from making the journey from the beach to here all alone", offered Percy, imitating Nico.

"Right. My manners, I'm sorry. Please come in", nodded Nico, taking Percy by the arm.

He led Percy over to the couch and sat down together with Percy before pulling the fluffy blanket from the backrest and wrapped it around Percy. The merman gasped pleased by the soft fabric and started snuggling into it, looking far too happy about this.

"So, I returned home, right? To my family, reassured them I'm fine, told them you saved me. Oh, these are for you, by the way. Dad says thanks", started Percy to explain, handing Nico a satchel. "But... I got bored after I went through all the hugs and reassurance. So, I used my guppy-eyes on mom and dad and went to the sea witch I told you about and asked her for legs. It's kind of, you know, forbidden, bu—ut since I knew it actually _works_... I wanted to see you again. I also wanted to see this world again. I want you to show me your world. If you... want to."

"Oh", whispered Nico, lost for words as he stared at Percy in surprise. "I... yes?"

Smiling pleased, Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's neck and slowly pulled him in for a proper kiss, not just a peck. Because he liked the warlock. He kept thinking about him and what was immortality good for if he didn't get to do what he wanted? What good was magic if he didn't get to use it to help him get the one thing he had wanted for so many decades now? To walk the Earth, to interact with humans.

/break\

Percy was laying on his stomach, kicking his legs back and forth in the air. This had been the most exhausting summer he had ever had. Gravity was weird when not in the water. Lifting stuff and carrying it around. Cleaning up. Dust? Percy did _not_ like dust. Dust was stupid. But cleaning the cottage up with Nico and having the warlock explain everything they sorted through and telling personal stories about those things, it had been amazing. And when not cleaning up, Nico took Percy to the nearest town. They walked the streets and ate human food in human restaurants and watched movies – _movies were awesome_! The more time Percy got to spend with Nico, the happier he was with his decision to go to the human world. The whining he had done with his parents had paid off. His big brother Triton had warned him that just for a guy he met once, he shouldn't 'give everything up'. But... Percy wasn't giving anything up? He could return to the ocean any time he wanted. And Nico, he was just the cherry on top. It was everything out here, every human thing. Nico and his magic, he was a wonderful bonus, one Percy had actually fallen for, but not the main reason he was here.

"And you're sure you wish to return to New York with me?", asked Nico softly.

He came to lay next to Percy on the blanket in front of the lake. The moon stood high above them, the lake looked beautiful and fireflies were circling it, glowing in all the colors of the rainbow – showing that not all of them, if any, actually were fireflies, but rather fairies. Nico smiled gently as Percy adjusted to cuddle up against him, sighing contently.

"Definitely. This town is amazing and you said it was _small_. It didn't seem small to me. If you say this New York is even bigger? I _have_ to see it! And the Thickpath! You said it's like movies but they are performed right in front of you? I want to see them!", exclaimed Percy.

"...Broadway. Not Thickpath", laughed Nico fondly, kissing Percy's temple.

"Weird words", mumbled Percy and rolled his eyes. "You _promised_. I _want_ to see it. I want to see the human world, I want to see more of it. And I want to meet your coven!"

Nico smiled, lifting a hand and letting his magic dance around it. His family was looking forward to meeting Percy too, because apparently he was all Nico could talk about these days. Which was fair.

"Thank you", whispered Nico lowly. "I... came here, alone, because I thought I had to do this alone, but it was... eating me up. It hurt me, all these memories of my mother. But you... you helped me go through this. You helped me deal with this, you made me laugh for the first time since she died. You're so wonderful, so amazing, I'm... so glad I got to meet you."

"I'm glad I got to meet you too", smiled Percy and wrapped his arms around Nico.

Nico closed his eyes and relaxed in his lover's arms. It was odd, but the merman's embrace felt like laying in the arms of the ocean. He could feel sun-warmed waves wash over him, smell the salty sea, feel that tranquility of floating in the water. He smiled softly, burying his face in Percy's neck and pulling him closer, getting lost in the feeling of Percy's embrace. He had thought this summer would be filled with pain, but it had been filled with the most marvelous of magics. _Love_.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: RIIIGHT so here's the thing I absolutely HATE about "The Little Mermaid 2". This dumbass "and because of ~danger~ she never saw her family again or went to swim in the ocean again until her daughter hijacked things". Bitch. Bitch dad has magic, can turn her into a mermaid anytime, could turn Eric into a merman so both could visit the ocean. It never had to be an either or decision. So. Have a NOT either or decision! Percy gets to enjoy the human world for as long as he wants and, thanks to magic, gets to return whenever he wants! And with this story, we wrap up this year's Percico Event! Thanks for reading them, I hope you enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed writing them. ;)_


End file.
